White Noise
| name = White Noise | image = baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 5 | ep_num = 4 | code = 38 | writer = | originaldate = 2013 | stardate = 55176.3 | year = 2378 | prev = Bad Wolf | next = Time Fall }} Summary A Federation colony is having problems connecting with the rest of the Federation. Log Entries :Captain's Log, Stardate 55181.6: We have arrived at New Cardiff and are making final preparations for our investigation into the bandwidth issues. :Captain's log, Stardate 55184.9: The source of subspace interference has been neutralized. However, the party responsible for causing the interference has responded. Baldwin is more than ready for this tactical engagement. Memorable quotes :"We have received seventy-seven percent of Dr. Murrow's total database. Much of the data is his archive of genetic research." :"What sort of genetic research." :"Enough genetic research to create a psychological profile on both Khan and Malina. Augments like them tend to think of themselves as the ultimate in human evolution. That sort of thinking is actually indicative of a mental disorder." :: — 'Sarah Allison, '''Erica Thomas, and Patrick Ingrum. :"How are you feeling?" :"I just had my weekly checkup with Dr. Bratney. Baby Petrelli is at 22 weeks and is doing well." :: — '''Patrick Ingrum' and Jaimie Petrelli :"So, you're past the halfway mark, is Joshua going to have a little brother or a little sister?" :"Don't tell anyone else I told you," Jaimie responded, "but I'm going to need a lot of pink." :"Have you got a name for your little one picked out." :"Not really. I was thinking something like a Jessica, Justine, Jeanne." :"Jaimie, no. You, your son, and your sister-in-law both already have 'J' names. Why not go for something different?" :: — Bridget Ingrum and Jaimie Petrelli, revealing the gender of Jaimie's second child and suggesting names. :"I want you, Patrick. I need you, and you know damn well how much I love you." "Well, I know two out of those three ain't bad. The perfect trifecta is even better." :: — Bridget and Patrick :"Get a room." :"Last time I checked, this ''is our room." :: — '''Jaimie Petrelli' and Patrick Ingrum :"Have I told you how much I love you?" :"75 times last night, while you were in the afterglow of an amazing night of passion." :"And here, I thought ''I was the statistics guy." :"''I've got the supercharged Augment brain, remember?" :"Oh, I do, and I love you for it. Don't you forget that." :"Okay, stop it before we get in trouble with JP." :enters the room :"I take it I just interrupted an exchange of witty and flirtatious banter." :: — Patrick, Bridget, and Jaimie :"Looks like someone didn't put enough latinum in the maintenance fund." :: — Patrick Ingrum, after a warbug was destroyed with minimal effort. Notes * The gender of both anticipated children are revealed to be girls. * Gloria Dawson returns, now the captain of the References Dawson, Gloria; Ingrum, Patrick; ; New Cardiff; Petrelli, Jaimie; Whitburn, Jacob External links *White Noise Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 38